Brackenfur
Brackenfur is a long legged,Revealed in Midnight, page 14 golden brown tabby tomRevealed in the allegiances of Forest of Secrets with a scar on his flank.Revealed in The Sight, page 54 History In the Original Series Into the Wild :Brackenkit does not appear by name, but he and his siblings were suspected of being stolen by Yellowfang, though Clawface had actually taken the kits to ShadowClan. They were later rescued by Firepaw, Graypaw, Yellowfang, Whitestorm, Mousefur, Runningwind, Willowpelt, and a handful of ShadowClan cats. It is mentioned that there was a golden-brown tabby tom kit with a scratch on his ear, and it was most likely Brackenkit or Thornkit. The kit's head wound is treated by Yellowfang and Runningnose, the ShadowClan medicine cat. Fire and Ice :Brackenkit is apprenticed to Graystripe under the name of Brackenpaw. Graystripe takes Brackenpaw on his first tour of ThunderClan territory. :On a hunting patrol with his mentor and Fireheart, his sister, Cinderpaw, runs onto RiverClan territory and Graystripe falls through the frozen ice, and almost drowns. Brackenpaw is frozen with terror, like Fireheart and Cinderpaw, but when Silverstream, a RiverClan she-cat, rescues Graystripe, he is relieved. :After that, Brackenpaw's training is left neglected, as Graystripe leaves the camp frequently to meet Silverstream, in secret.This forces Fireheart to take over his training, though it is unofficial. :Cinderpaw, breaks one of her hind legs when she is hit by a monster, preventing her from continuing her warrior training. During a patrol of the ShadowClan border, Brackenpaw finds bones covered with a scent that was mistaken for ShadowClan's, and were actually Brokenstar's. Near the end of the book, Brackenpaw prevented Tigerclaw's patrol from mistakenly attacking ShadowClan in revenge, and brought the patrol back to ThunderClan. :He is part of the patrol sent to aid WindClan, but Fireheart asks him to escort Cloudkit and his foster siblings back to the camp safely. He is disappointed not to be in the battle, but does as he is asked. Forest of Secrets :Brackenpaw trains with Fireheart more than he trains with Graystripe, as Graystripe is always arranging to meet with Silverstream, and Fireheart is without an apprentice. :While he, Fireheart, and Sandstorm are hunting, they hear Cloudkit's cry for help. When they find Cloudkit, he is cornered by a badger. Brackenpaw helps Fireheart when the badger turns on him. He is later praised by Fireheart. :Brackenpaw's sister, Cinderpaw, is given the position of medicine cat apprentice, training under Yellowfang. :Later, while Fireheart and Brackenpaw are hunting, he scares Fireheart's prey away as he runs towards him. He claims seeing and hearing the mad ShadowClan and WindClan cats from the previous Gathering. The Clans had came together to invade the camp and kill Brokentail. :Fireheart sends the golden-brown apprentice back to camp to warn Tigerclaw and Bluestar. During the battle, Brackenpaw is one of the cats protecting Brokentail. When Tallstar passes Fireheart, who is struggling with another warrior, Brackenpaw leaps on him to keep him away from Brokentail. :After the battle, Graystripe and Fireheart talk to Bluestar, agreeing that Brackenpaw deserves his warrior name. Brackenpaw then becomes Brackenfur. :Brackenfur is then sent to get Yellowfang while Silverstream is kitting. He later appears with Yellowfang at Sunningrocks where Tigerclaw is angry because Silverstream and Graystripe's half-Clan kits. :Brackenfur is one of the warriors to help Bluestar and Graystripe escort Tigerclaw from Bluestar's den after Tigerclaw leads the rogue cats into the ThunderClan camp for an attack. Rising Storm :As Fireheart, struggles to keep up with his new deputy position, he assigns Brackenfur to a patrol with Runningwind and Dustpelt. Dustpelt, however, objects that Brackenfur was still limping from the fight and wouldn't be able to keep up with them. Fireheart then switches Brackenfur to a hunting patrol with Mousefur and Sandstorm. Later on, he assigns Brackenfur and Dustpelt to guard the camp while he took Cloudpaw out training. That same day, Bluestar lists the cats that would be coming to the Gathering, and Brackenfur is assigned to come as well. :When two sickly ShadowClan cats are found sleeping in ThunderClan territory, Fireheart has Dustpelt, Brackenfur, Mousefur, Runningwind, Swiftpaw, and Ashpaw search the rest of the territory for any other signs of ShadowClan. However, they don't find anything. :A few days later, Brackenfur and Sandstorm escort the elders and queens to the river for water. The group ends up returning to camp after being chased by Twoleg kits, but getting away safely. :After Runningwind is killed by Tigerclaw and a band of rogues, Fireheart tells Brackenfur and Mousefur to bury him at dawn. He is next seen after the incident, playing with Willowpelt's kits and flicking his tail for them to chase. :During the fire, Brackenfur is the first to lead the cats away from it and onto the rocks, into the raging storm. The rest of the Clan understand and follow suit. :The night of the next Gathering, Fireheart assigns Brackenfur to stay behind and guard the camp, along with Frostfur, Brindleface, Longtail, and Dustpelt, in case Tigerclaw showed up. A Dangerous Path :Brackenfur is in the warriors den, pacing worriedly. He said he had been expecting Tigerclaw all night, and is shocked when he finds out Tigerstar leads ShadowClan. :Brackenfur tells Fireheart that he thinks something is wrong with Speckletail's kit, Snowkit. He reveals that he had been trying to get to know Snowkit better, in the hopes of mentoring him. Fireheart has Cinderpelt take a look at Snowkit. Cinderpelt soon finds that Snowkit is deaf, so Brackenfur cannot mentor him. Speckletail insists that he will become a warrior and that she will mentor him if she has to. Not long afterwards, a hawk flies above camp, and not being able to hear, Snowkit did not hide in the nursery like the kits were told to, and was snatched by the hawk. Brackenfur chases after it, but fails to rescue him. Fireheart decides to give him Tawnykit to mentor instead. :Brackenfur is one of the first warriors to agree to support Fireheart's arranged meeting with WindClan to solve the dispute over Bluestar's accusations of stolen prey, though Fireheart respectfully asks him to stay behind with Frostfur and Mousefur to guard the camp. The Darkest Hour :When Firestar became suspicious of Darkstripe, Brackenfur was asked to watch him. Darkstripe lied to Brackenfur so he could get away, saying that he had to make dirt, and slipped away to meet the ShadowClan deputy, Blackfoot. Brackenfur discovered he had fled when he went to check on Darkstripe, thinking he was taking too long. :Sorrelkit had been following Darkstripe and had seen him with Blackfoot, so when Darkstripe found out that Sorrelkit knew that he had met with the ShadowClan deputy, he poisoned her with deathberries. Brackenfur felt guilty that Sorrelkit was poisoned and tells Firestar he would never forgive himself if she died. When Brackenfur's apprentice, Tawnypaw, leaves ThunderClan to go live with ShadowClan, Brackenfur is frantic and stricken with guilt once again. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Brackenfur is now a senior warrior under Firestar and has a new apprentice, Whitepaw, the daughter of Brightheart and Cloudtail. :He is seen first organizing hunting patrols one morning. He assigns Brambleclaw to go with Squirrelpaw, but the two end up getting into an argument. A few days later, Dustpelt, after finding Squirrelpaw, tells her that Brackenfur went training with his apprentice, and Mousefur was also with Spiderpaw. :On the orders of Firestar, Brackenfur tells Brambleclaw one morning that he should come to the training hollow and watch the apprentices. Brambleclaw reluctantly agrees, and Brackenfur puts Whitepaw through a series of fighting moves. He and Mousefur then put their apprentices against each other. :After the disappearance of both Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw, Leafpaw sees Firestar return from an unsuccessful search patrol with Brackenfur and Rainwhisker. When Firestar announces that they found no sign of the two cats, Brackenfur says that they must have left the territory days ago, and there wasn't much point in sending out more patrols to search for them. Firestar is forced to agree with him, though does not want to give up on finding his daughter. Moonrise :After it is discovered that monsters are coming off the Thunderpaths and destroying trees, Firestar dispatches a patrol consisting of himself, Brackenfur and three other cats to come with him to ShadowClan to see if they were having the same trouble with twolegs as well. When they reach the area that the Twolegs had begun destroying, Brackenfur is horrified upon seeing the destruction. After entering ShadowClan territory, he instinctively crouches down to fight an enemy, even though there was none. :As they went in deeper, Brackenfur finds tiny trees (which were markers) sticking up from the ground with Twoleg scent all over them. He alerts the rest of the patrol, but at that moment, they are attacked by a ShadowClan patrol. He is seen fighting a gray tom. However, when Firestar calls for the fighting to stop, he obediently stops his fight. :One day, Leafpaw returns from helping save Reedpaw when she finds the Clan in despair. Brackenfur is seen standing under Firestar with Graystripe and Sandstorm, having just learned that Dappletail died from a tainted rabbit and Cloudtail and Brightheart had gone missing. After the Clan hold vigil for Dappletail, Brackenfur is seen with Whitepaw. He tries to reason with her that she can't give up her training to look for her parents, but she is desperate to find them. Firestar steps on, agreeing with Brackenfur, and gently refuses Whitepaw's request. He then sends the two cats out on a hunting patrol. Dawn :When Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw come home, Brackenfur and Sorreltail are the first to greet them, having scented the two. Both are amazed to see the two cats still alive. When he notices Stormfur with them, Brackenfur glares suspiciously at him, asking if he was on his way home. Sorreltail convinces Brackenfur to allow Stormfur to speak to Graystripe and they all head to Sunningrocks, the new home of ThunderClan. :He later helpfully points out the fresh-kill pile, guarded by Ashfur, to Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw, and Leafpaw, who had returned from hunting. After Graystripe was captured by Twolegs, the discussion of the new deputy arises, and many of the cats turned to Brambleclaw, while Mousefur and Rainwhisker thought Brackenfur should be deputy. No decision is made, as Firestar appears, angrily telling them that Graystripe was still alive and still the deputy. :At the beginning of the Great Journey, he is seen carrying one of Tallpoppy's kits. He sets the kit down next to her before rejoining ThunderClan. As they entered the mountains, Brackenfur promised Leafpaw that they would find some cobweb and comfrey for Morningflower's paw pad. Further in, Marshkit, one of Tallpoppy's kits, is snatched up by an eagle. Brackenfur is one of the first cats to leap up at it, like he did for Snowkit in the forest. He latches onto the eagle's talons just in time and loosens the hold on the kit so that he fell from the eagle. Later, Leafpaw assigns Sorreltail to watch Brackenfur for a moment, and when Leafpaw checks the golden warrior, Sorreltail promises to keep an eye on him. Starlight :After reaching the lake that would hold the Clans' new home, Brackenfur is seen with Sorreltail, receiving orders from Firestar. As all four Clans gathered to leave for their new home, Brackenfur is seen leading Longtail over to ThunderClan. He is then assigned to help guard the Clan as they traveled to their new home, with Dustpelt helping him. After finding the stone hollow that would serve as their new camp, Whitepaw is seen asking Brackenfur excitedly if they can go exploring. When Mousefur becomes impatient with Brambleclaw, Brackenfur tends to Mousefur, reassuring her that Brambleclaw was doing his best. :The next day, Firestar assigns Brambleclaw and Brackenfur to be in charge of finding the new boundaries and marking them. He is then seen on patrol when Brambleclaw reports a fox scent. Brackenfur decides to tell Firestar, but keep going with the patrol. The patrol ends up finding an abandoned Twoleg nest, and mistakenly cross the ShadowClan border. A fight ensues until Firestar finds them and orders them to stop. He sends Brackenfur and the rest of the patrol along, but keeps Brambleclaw with him. He later takes Whitepaw out with Spiderpaw, Dustpelt and Brambleclaw. :A few days after the Gathering, Brackenfur approaches Sorreltail, who was on guard duty, asking if she wanted to go hunting with him later. She happily agrees and Brackenfur gives her ear a lick before leaving her, promising to meet her at sunhigh. That night, Sorreltail and Leafpaw are about to leave camp in search of a new Moonstone when Brackenfur stops them. He is uncertain on letting them leave, until exchanging a long glance with Sorreltail. The next day, the two warriors are sharing tongues with each other. :When Mistyfoot comes to ThunderClan, Firestar summons his senior warriors to hear what she had to say. Upon hearing that Mudclaw, the former deputy of WindClan, was creating a rebellion against Onewhisker, Brackenfur announces that Mudclaw's rebellion would have to attack that night, before Onewhisker received his name and nine lives. He then suggests asking Onewhisker if everything was okay, but the idea is put down by Dustpelt. He later helped fight off Mudclaw and the rebellion, saving Onewhisker's leadership. Twilight :When Firestar calls a Clan meeting, he is seen sitting with Sorreltail when Brambleclaw went over to sit next to them. During the meeting, Firestar assigns Thornclaw, Brackenfur, Dustpelt and Cloudtail to return two dead ShadowClan warriors to their Clan so they may be buried by ShadowClan. :A few days later, he is seen patrolling the WindClan border with his apprentice, Whitepaw. They move on, when Brackenfur suddenly returns to get Sorreltail, who was talking with Leafpool, telling her that she was expecting Brackenfur's kits. Even though she hadn't told him, Brackenfur guesses that Sorreltail is pregnant with his kits and leads her over to a sunny patch to rest in. He is next seen going to the Gathering alongside Goldenflower. :He then goes hunting with Squirrelflight, Cloudtail, and Spiderleg when they find a queen and three kits on their territory. The queen tells them that her name is Daisy and she left her Twolegs so they wouldn't take her kits away. Brackenfur is doubtful about bringing four kittypets back to the Clan with them, but Cloudtail is confident that Firestar will understand. Brackenfur then carries one of the kits back to camp. :When ShadowClan is having problems with two ferocious kittypets, Brambleclaw brings a patrol with Squirrelflight, Brackenfur, Thornclaw, Cloudtail and Rainwhisker to the border, where Tawnypelt was waiting for them. After Tawnypelt limped past the kittypets' yard and they were about to attack her, Brackenfur and the rest of the patrol attack the kittypets, making them promise not to keep tormenting their warriors. :As badgers raided the ThunderClan camp with the intent of killing all of them, Brackenfur fights by the nursery to protect his mate and unborn kits. Squirrelflight sends him to find Cinderpelt after they learned that Sorreltail's kits were coming. He finds his sister and volunteers to guard the nursery while Sorreltail kitted. However, a badger managed to get by him and into the nursery, giving Cinderpelt a fatal blow before being driven out. Brackenfur continues fighting off the badgers and is seen with Firestar. After the fighting is done, Leafpool appears and tells Brackenfur that he has four healthy kits. He thanks her and goes back to the nursery. Sunset :With the badger attack over, Brackenfur goes to see his mate, Sorreltail, and their four kits. He is suspicious when more cats enter the nursery, but relaxes slightly when he sees who it is. He comforts Sorreltail when she learns that her brother, Sootfur, is dead. He proceeds to tend to his mate and then begins working on repairing the nursery, despite the fact that his own sister, Cinderpelt, had just died. Sorreltail then names the four kits Molekit, Poppykit, Honeykit, and Cinderkit. :He is next seen taking Whitepaw out for training, while Birchpaw watches them in disappointment. When Firestar summons the Clan to tell them of Daisy's leaving, Brackenfur appears from the nursery. After Mousefur calls a Clan meeting, Brackenfur tells Squirrelflight and her patrol what was happening. The issue of not having a deputy is brought up and Firestar is finally forced to accept that Graystripe is never coming back. Firestar considers making Brackenfur deputy until Leafpool receives a sign from StarClan, saying that Brambleclaw should be deputy. Brambleclaw is made deputy and instead of being jealous, though Brackenfur doesn't know Firestar had considered him, Brackenfur supports Brambleclaw's new rank. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Sometime between Sunset and The Sight, Brackenfur's only son, Molepaw, dies of illness. When Graystripe returns, Brackenfur is one of the first cats to greet him, Graystripe having been his mentor, even though Graystripe had neglected Brackenfur's training to see Silverstream . When Jaypaw is sneaking out of camp to go visit the Moonpool, Brackenfur is on guard duty and mentions Jaypaw was out late. Jaypaw tells him that he can't sleep and Brackenfur offers to go on a walk. Jaypaw refuses the offer, feeling glad that some cat believed he could do things without needing to see. :Brackenfur is brought back from hunting by Cloudtail to be told that Hollypaw didn't want to be a medicine cat apprentice anymore. Firestar appoints him as her mentor. At first he seems to think about why she might have given up the chance to become a medicine cat, but is glad to have her as an apprentice. He takes her on the hunting patrol and instructs her on the best ways to hunt. Dark River :While the cats crossed the tree log to get the Gathering, Brackenfur lunges forward and catches Berrypaw before he slipped into the water. A half moon later, he takes his apprentice, Hollypaw, out for hunting while it was raining heavily. When she asks if she would have to fight her new kin in ShadowClan one day, he replies yes and tells her to get back to hunting. Once the rain stops, he takes Hollypaw out again with Cloudtail and Cinderpaw. He and Cloudtail are confused when Cinderpaw recognizes a fox scent and is able to identify it, even though she had never seen one before. :A while later, he has Hollypaw train with her brother, Lionpaw, and his mentor, Ashfur. The mentors quiz the apprentices on the strengths and weaknesses of the other Clans before demonstrating how to fight a RiverClan warrior, before the apprentices try it against each other. Brackenfur is shocked when Lionpaw acts ruthlessly against his sister, crushing her until he is forced to stop. :A few days later, Brackenfur, Spiderleg, and Cloudtail take Hollypaw, Mousepaw, and Cinderpaw out for an assessment. When Mousepaw begins climbing the Sky Oak, Brackenfur calls him back down, but is stopped by Spiderleg. He is then reluctant to let his daughter, Cinderpaw, climb up after him after Mousepaw gets stuck. He is beside himself when Cinderpaw herself falls from the Sky Oak, and worries that she is going to die. After Leafpool and Jaypaw bind her broken leg, he helps in carrying her home. :He attends the next Gathering, where Hollypaw ducks between him and Squirrelflight for warmth. A few days later, he changes his plans with Hollypaw from hunting to fighting as a battle with WindClan was becoming inevitable. She is shocked by the news, and slips away to visit Willowpaw in RiverClan, to see if they were really in trouble or not. When she doesn't show up for training, Brackenfur figures that she must have been helping with the defenses in camp. When his apprentice returns from her visit to RiverClan, he is waiting beside Firestar, looking grim. Outcast :After the apprentice ceremony of Icepaw and Foxpaw, Brackenfur finds Hollypaw and brings her on a patrol with Firestar to the ShadowClan border. There, they witness Firestar break up a fight between Birchfall and Berrynose and ShadowClan warriors. He apologizes to Russetfur just as Blackstar appears, openly questioning if the Clans were really meant to settle by the lake. :During a hunting session, he gets impatient with Hollypaw when she forgets how to stalk a mouse. Brook, the prey-hunter, kindly reminds Hollypaw to slide her paws over the grass. Later on, Thornclaw, Cloudtail, Ashfur, and Brackenfur all take their apprentices for training in the hollow. When Ashfur and Lionpaw start a mock battle that turns vicious, Brackenfur steps forward, breaking the fight up. He then reassures the other apprentices that they won't be trained like that, as some of the other apprentices had been worried that that was how they'd be trained. Eclipse :Two of his kits, Poppypaw and Honeypaw, have their warrior ceremony, taking the names Poppyfrost and Honeyfern. His other daughter, Cinderpaw, could not become a warrior because her leg was injured. With the help of Jaypaw, Cinderpaw recovers and receives her warrior name, Cinderheart by the end of the book. :Brackenfur, Brambleclaw, Hollypaw and Sandstorm go to find out why WindClan were stealing food from Thunderclan territory. They meet Harespring, Owlwhisker, and Ashfoot, the WindClan deputy. Harespring attacks Brambleclaw and with one swipe Brambleclaw pins him to the ground. Ashfoot begs Brambleclaw to let him go back to their own territory, saying Onestar had nothing to say to them. Brambleclaw then led the ThunderClan cats back. On the way back Brackenfur comments on how WindClan cats looked thin. :Brackenfur's apprentice, Hollypaw, has her warrior ceremony and earns the name Hollyleaf. Long Shadows :Brackenfur is first seen returning from the dawn patrol with Lionblaze and Sorreltail, though they didn't find anything. He is next seen becoming the mentor to Tigerpaw, after Tawnypelt brings her three kits to ThunderClan to escape Sol. He is later seen by Lionblaze returning from a patrol with Ashfur and Honeyfern. :As more cats begin to get sick, Firestar proposes the idea that all sick cats move to the abandoned Twoleg nest. Brackenfur is the first to speak up, and voices that the idea might work, and the other cats begin to agree. Brambleclaw then assigns Brackenfur in charge of mending the walls so no wind got into the nest. He is then seen working alongside his daughter, Cinderheart. :Brackenfur appears next returning from a border, reporting having seen a fox near the WindClan border. Brambleclaw sends him and Graystripe back out to the border to recheck it. He is seen again repairing the nursery after fire raged through the ThunderClan camp. :After Ashfur is murdered and found near the WindClan border, Brackenfur and the rest of the Clan listen to Firestar make the report. He interprets what Firestar says and openly asks if he was saying one of them, ThunderClan, killed Ashfur, leaving the Clan in silence. ''Sunrise :After an unsuccessful meeting with WindClan, Firestar decides to send a patrol to the sun-drown-place to see if they can find Sol. He assigns Brambleclaw to lead and for Brackenfur, Hazeltail, Birchfall, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf to go with him. As the journey begins, Brackenfur shows his experience with crossing Thunderpaths, from when ThunderClan lived in the old forest. He leads the cats several times past cows and through unfamiliar forests. He also explains to Hazeltail what a city was when she thinks they are stars that have fallen down to earth. :Brambleclaw proceeds to lead the cats down the cliff on a rocky path. Birchfall slips, falling into Hazeltail, and Brackenfur stops them from falling any further. When Birchfall is swept away by a wave, both Brackenfur and Brambleclaw jump into the water after him, and they manage to save him. Having been unable to find either Sol or Midnight in the cave, the cats then travel into the Twolegplace. :The Clan cats discover a group of rogues living together and learn that Sol once led them, convincing the cats that they had to fight a group of ferocious dogs. After Jingo completes the story, she requests that she learn theirs, and after Brambleclaw and Brackenfur exchange a glance, Brambleclaw tells them about Sol coming to the forest. After they leave the rogues and continue searching for Sol, more dogs find the group of cats and Brackenfur saves Birchfall when he couldn't jump all the way across a gap in a wall. :With the help of Jingo, the Clan cats find Sol living with Purdy, and bring them both back. On their return, when Sol is called forward to be interrogated, Brackenfur prevents Purdy from following him, reassuring him that no one would hurt Sol. Later, Brackenfur is seen training Icepaw, whose training he had taken over from Whitewing, who had joined the nursery. Moments later, his daughter, Honeyfern, is bitten by a snake after rescuing Briarkit from it. Brackenfur and Sorreltail race over to her from the warriors' den, and watch helplessly as she dies. Brackenfur leads Berrynose away from her body so that she could be carried to the center of camp. The way that Brackenfur had treated Berrynose at that moment was like the way a father would treat his son. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Brackenfur is first seen returning to camp after an unusually successful hunting patrol with Dustpelt, Bumblepaw, and Leafpool. Later Jayfeather snaps at him to help the elders, and Brackenfur changes course to their den. :After Rainstorm, a warrior of RiverClan is brought to ThunderClan after nearly dying from getting stuck in a mud puddle, Thornclaw suggests keeping him prisoner and bargaining with RiverClan. Brackenfur tries to defend RiverClan but is quickly put down by Mousefur. Once Rainstorm recovers, Brambleclaw chooses him and three other cats to escort the warrior home. :A while later, using her extra keen senses, Dovepaw tracks Brackenfur and Sorreltail out hunting, and hears Brackenfur congratulate Sorreltail on her catch. :His daughter, Poppyfrost, gives birth to Berrynose's kits, Cherrykit and Molekit, making them Brackenfur's grandkits. Fading Echoes :Brackenfur is among the ThunderClan cats that go to the Gathering in the beginning of the book. :When Lionblaze is checking over cats that may be training in the Dark Forest, he notes the unlikeness of Brackenfur being involved and reasons that there would be no weakness for Tigerstar to exploit. :Later, he is seen helping find logs to help prop the fallen tree up so Lionblaze could get to the trapped cats. He also helps with gathering new bedding. :He continues hauling away branches to the outside of the camp, clearing more space. He participates later in a border patrol with Cinderheart, Bumblestripe, Whitewing and Ivypaw along the ShadowClan border. :In the battle between ShadowClan and ThunderClan, he tells some of the other cats that Brambleclaw wants them to try an out-flanking maneuver by drawing ShadowClan into the trees, as ThunderClan is not adept at fighting in the open. He climbs up a tree with the other ThunderClan cats and flings himself on a ShadowClan cat. Night Whispers :Brackenfur is first seen when Jayfeather treats his shoulder wound from the battle with ShadowClan. Later, he leads a hunting patrol, bringing Hazeltail, Toadstep, and Dovepaw. Brackenfur lets Hazeltail lead because her pelt blends in better against the snow. When the patrol splits up so they don't disturb the prey, Brackenfur hunts by the shore. He mentions that there's no prey there when he joins the next hunting patrol. :Brackenfur is part of the first patrol the day Lionblaze and Dovepaw go to fight the fox that attacked the camp the day before. He is also part of the patrol to ShadowClan to ask for Ivypaw back. He points out that ThunderClan doesn't know for sure if ShadowClan is really holding Ivypaw hostage. Brackenfur doubts Ivypaw's loyalty, much to Dovepaw's dismay. In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :Brackenfur is first seen sitting beside Willowpelt and Mousefur as Cinderpelt approached them for Bramblepaw's warrior ceremony. :He is seen next supporting Longtail with the help of Cloudtail after the tabby warrior's eyes had been scratched by a rabbit that had turned on him. The two warriors bring Longtail to the medicine den, and Brackenfur reports what happened to Cinderpelt and Firestar. The cats then question Cloudtail and Brackenfur when they hear what happened to Longtail. Firestar then sends both warriors and Rainpaw back out to finish the hunting patrol. Brackenfur is later seen going hunting with Willowpelt and Graystripe. :After Willowpelt is killed by a badger, Brackenfur and Dustpelt race over to Firestar and listen in horror to what happened. In the Field Guide Series ''Secrets of the Clans :Brackenfur briefly speaks in the section: "''A New Warrior." :He tells how he became a warrior, by warning the clan that ShadowClan and WindClan were invading. He fights outside of Brokentail's den during the battle, he remarks how strange it was protecting such an evil cat, but he knew Bluestar wanted them to protect him and that's what loyalty is all about. :He also speaks about his new apprentice Whitepaw, talking about how exciting it is to teach a young cat the way of a warrior, and spends all his spare time with her. ''Battles of the Clans :In the battle with the foxes, he and Dustpelt take a step forward and dare the foxes to come closer. :He and Whitepaw are returning from a training session when Brackenfur suddenly scents badger and warns Whitepaw to get inside the camp. At first she disobeys, but he snaps at her just as one of the badgers appears, and they both run back inside the camp. Trivia *Brackenfur is often described as ginger.Revealed in ''Fire and Ice, page 98 Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Sorreltail:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Daughters: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Son: :Molepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Mother: :Frostfur:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sisters: :Cinderpelt: Deceased, Reincarnated as Cinderheart :Brightheart:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 62-63 Brother: :Thornclaw: Grandmother: :Robinwing:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandfather: :Fuzzypelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Aunt: :Brindleface: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Uncles: :Unidentified Kits: Status Unknown :Ravenpaw: Status Unknown :Dustpelt: Niece: :Whitewing:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 Grand-Nieces: :Dovepaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Ivypaw: Cousins: :Sandstorm: :Ferncloud:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 42 :Ashfur: Deceased, Residence Unknown :Two Unnamed Kits:Revealed in Into the Wild, page 226 Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Spiderleg:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 19 :Shrewpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Larchkit:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Hollykit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Birchfall: :Foxleap:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 :Icecloud: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Toadstep:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast :Rosepetal: :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: Grandkits: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Cherrykit: Tree Warrior Ceremony References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:Mentors Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Supporting Character Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Night Whispers characters